SWIM
by rin ayanami
Summary: KakaSasu  Sasuke di ajari berenang oleh Kakashi


SWIM

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR : KAKASHI DAN SASUKE

Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic saya yang sebelumnya yang memang masih amat sangat ancur banget. Di sini saya berusaha bikin si Sakura jadi pengganggu (mungkin). Semoga fic saya kali ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan berkucir dua bernama Tsunade, kepala sekolah di KHS.

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapan dari seorang murid yang di panggil Sasuke Uchiha tadi.

"Kau selalu membolos saat pelajaran olahraga kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak bisa berenang, kan?" kata Tsunade dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Darimana…"

"Guru olahraga mu yang mengatakannya padaku, katanya kau selalu absen setiap pelajaran olahraga terutama setiap kali ada ujian berenang," Kata Tsunade memotong kata-kata pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke menatap Tsunade serius yang langsung membuat kepala sekolah yang berwajah cantik itu jadi salah tingkah. walaupun umurnya sudah matang tapi dia masih tampak muda dan suka pada daun muda (?).

"Kau berikan surat ini pada Kakashi-sensei dan turuti apa yang dia katakan. Kalau tidak…kau tidak akan lulus," jawab Tsunade dengan tatapan horror sembari memberikan surat pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Cih…kenapa harus guru itu sih?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah,"jawab seseorang dari dalam.

"Kakashi-sensei…ini dari Tsunade-sama," kata pria berambut raven itu sembari menyerahkan surat pada Kakashi.

"Hmm…begitu ya. Kalau begitu mulai besok sore aku akan mengajarimu berenang. Kalau kau masih ingin lulus dengan peringkat pertama lagi, bulan depan kau harus bisa berenang sejauh 50 meter," kata Kakashi sembari menyerahkan penutup mata pada Sasuke.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Duduklah, aku mau mengetesmu dulu," kata pria berambut perak itu dengan senyum licik saat melihat Sasuke menurut saja di minta duduk dan di pakaikan penutup mata.

"Lalu?"

"Coba kau tahan nafasmu, kalau sudah tidak kuat lagi langsung angkat tanganmu. Setidaknya bila kau berenang nanti kau tidak akan mati kehabisan nafas," ejek pria berambut perak itu.

'Cih! guru itu ingin menghinaku rupanya' pikir Sasuke. saat Kakashi mulai mengaktifkan stopwatch nya.

'Tentu saja tidak ada tes, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu dari dekat saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan?' pikir guru itu sambil mengamati Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kulitnya putih pucat, rambut raven dan mata onyx. Dan bau mint dari tubuhnya sangat menusuk hidung. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat, selama ini dia selalu menjauhi orang-orang, hanya gadis berambut merah muda itu saja yang dengan mudah dapat menempel padanya. Tidak heran sih, karena kudengar dia adalah kakaknya yang brother complex, tidak heran kalau dia terlalu dekat dengan adiknya, apalagi mereka sekelas.

'Ternyata benar kata Tsunade, anak ini sangat menarik. Pantas saja dia menulis di surat 'ancaman' itu agar aku tidak melakukan 'hal yang aneh-aneh' padanya atau aku akan di pecat. Sial...anak ini manis sekali' pikir Kakashi dengan wajah mesum sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat tangannya bertanda ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Kakashi segera mematikan stopwatch nya.

'Tiga menit, hebat juga dia' pikir Kakahi lagi.

BRAK

"Hei! apa yang lakukan pada Sasuke." tanya seorang gadis berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura, kakak dari Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengetesnya. Ngomong-ngomong…apa kau tak punya tangan untuk mengetuk pintu? di mana sopan santunmu sebagai murid?" tanya Kakashi kesal karena kegiatannya harus berhenti oleh si brother complex itu.

"Kau hanya memandanginya. Lagipula tak ada tes dengan cara menutup mata," kata Sakura sinis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura *Sasuke tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel karena umur mereka sama*," kata Sasuke sambil membuka penutup matanya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok sore, ayo Sakura kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sasuke…sepertinya sulit juga untuk mendapatkanmu... terutama karena ada si pinky itu" kata Kakashi pelan setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan.

'Bagaimana ya reaksi kakaknya kalau tahu adiknya di ajari oleh guru homo yang mesum sepertiku? tapi aku tak peduli, yamh kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah Sasuke.'

.

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu caranya Sasuke. Angkat pinggangmu, Tarik perutmu. Tendang airnya, gerakanmu harus lebih cepat," perintah Kakashi sambil membetulkan posisi Sasuke.

'Kulitnya dingin dan…lembut,' pikir Kakashi saat menyentuh kulit halus Sasuke.

"Angkat kepalamu!"

"Hn,"

"Badan harus lurus,"

"Hn,"

"Sekarang benamkan wajahmu,"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Karena dulu aku pernah menjatuhkan diri di sebuah danau dekat jembatan. Sangat gelap dan menyesakkan." jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menjatuhkan diri? apa kau berniat untuk bunuh diri?"

"Bukan…err…itu…hanya masalahku dengan kakak laki-lakiku. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi entah kemana. Jadi, aku terutama Sakura tidak pernah mengakui kalau kami mempunyai kakak laki-laki," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Nah, kalau begitu coba lagi. Kalau kau bisa membenamkan wajah selama 30 detik, aku kencan denganmu selama 30 menit,"

"Err…sebenarnya tak perlu kencan sih. Lagipula memangnya kau mau kencan denganku," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Aku mau," kata Kakashi menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Mata yang dapat membuat para gadis terpesona, dan para pria pun juga sulit untuk menolak Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke terlalu sulit di dekati. Hal itulah yang membuatnya belum punya pacar sampai sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku tak pernah kencan. Apalagi dengan pria jadi..."

"Bukankah kata Tsunade-sama kau harus menuruti kata-kataku?"

"Err...baiklah kalau begitu," kata Sasuke ragu.

.

.

.

"28...29...30...41...50,"

"Ukh...hhh," Sasuke berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"50 detik berarti 50 menit. Dan satu lagi Sasuke. Jangan katakan pada kakakmu kalau kau pergi denganku. Kutunggu kau di sini satu jam lagi," kata Kakashi sembari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ayo 'Suke kita pergi," kata Kakashi sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke walaupun tangan pucat itu berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Kakashi tetap jauh lebih kuat dari Sasuke.

"Sensei tolong lepaskan tanganmu ... dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutkan 'Suke. Namaku Sasuke," kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena marah atau malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan jangan panggil aku sensei. Panggil Kakashi saja." bisik Kakashi tepat di telinga Sasuke. Berusaha membuatnya berdebar. Dan benar saja, wajah Sasuke memerah seketika. Bagus!

.

.

.

"Lho, kok malah ke sini?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi oleh banyak orang yang sedang menari dengan liar. Suara musik terdengar sangat keras dan menghentak-hentak. "Apa kita sedang berada di bar?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Kenapa kau takut begitu 'Suke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kata Sakura murid SMU belum boleh pergi ke tempat seperti ini," jelas Sasuke.

Kakashi hanya sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan pendiam berubah menjadi penurut bila dengan kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'Suke-ku' ada aku di sini. Kau tidak akan mendapat masalah apapun selama ada aku. Kalau soal Sakura, selama kau diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya dia tidak akan curiga," kata Kakashi menenangkan Sasuke-nya.

"Dan satu lagi ... aku bukan punyamu," kata Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Yah...tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah tergila-gila padamu," kata Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"A...apa..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Hhhh...akhirnya aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang sangat kusukai selain renang, maaf kalau aku tak bisa mengajarmu dengan baik," kata Kakashi sembari mengecup kening Sasuke sekilas. "Ayo kita masuk," lanjut Kakashi sembari menarik tangan Sasuke dan menikmati sore itu dengannya.

.

.

.

"25 meter! kamu hebat Sasuke, dalam 2 minggu bisa berenang sampai 25 meter. Aku sendiri butuh 1 bulan untuk mencapai 25 meter," kata Kakashi kagum atas kemampuan Sasuke, walaupun dalam hatinya ia tidak heran, Sasuke kan keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal hebat. *author meluk Sasu*

"Serius...aku senang sekali...ternyata aku bisa sesenang ini...terima kasih sensei! terima kasih banyak!" ucap Sasuke senang tanpa memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Makanya...aku menyukaimu Sasuke," kata Kakashi berusaha berbicara dengan tenang. Suaranya bergetar, ujung jarinya memerah, suaranya gemetar, dan dia berusaha untuk menatap mata Sasuke sambil tersenyum walau tertutupi oleh maskernya.

"Bohong, kau kekasihnya Iruka-sensei kan? tak di sangka kalau kau seorang ho..." kata-kata Sasuke terputus karena bibir Kakashi dengan cepat membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Ka...kamu...apa yang kau lakukan sensei? ci...ci...cium ..." kata Sasuke tergagap sambil menyentuh bibir pucatnya, wajahnya sudah memerah. Selain karena di cium Kakashi tapi juga karena melihat wajah Kakashi yang tampan.

"Wajahmu memerah. berarti kau juga sama sepertiku. Dan soal Iruka ... aku hanya main-main dengannya, aku tak pernah menyukainya. Lagipula, kami sudah putus semenjak aku nulai mengajarimu berenang," jelas Kakashi sambil menutup lagi wajahnya dengan masker.

"Tidak, kau hanya ingin bermain-main denganku, dan aku akan bernasib sama dengan Iruka-sensei," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau sangat keras kepala. Tapi... perasaan suka-ku ke Sasuke... serius kok. Walau kau menganggapku tidak normal tapi...aku tetap menyukaimu," kata Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang sedang menunduk.

"Kita lanjutkan besok saja ya. Kurasa hari ini sudah cukup," jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hari ini pelajaran terakhir. Kau sudah bisa berenang sejauh 50 meter kan?"

"Hn,"

"Tunjukan,"

Kakashi POV

"Hn," kata Sasuke lau melompat ke dalam air.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyukai siapapun, tapi kini aku nyaris meledak menumpahkan kata-kata cinta...

Tapi...kenapa saat aku sudah menyukai seseorang, orang itu malah menolakku. Yah, walaupun dia tidak menolakku secara langsung.

"Hhh...bagaimana cara mengatakannya... rasa sayang antara aku dan kamu terlalu jauh berbeda. Aku tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkannya,"

Jarak antara kami bagitu jauh...makanya kau harus memperpendek jarak...walau hanya sedetik lebih cepat...

"Sa...Sasuke...kau tidak apa-apa cepat ulurkan tanganmu," kataku mulai khawatir melihat Sasuke mulai kehabisan nafas.

Normal POV

'Ukh...sesak...tinggal sedikit lagi, aku harus berusaha' pikir Sasuke.

"Hebat! kamu berhasil! selamat Sasuke!" teriak Kakashi sembari melompat dan memeluk Sasuke.

"..."

"Ah, maaf padahal kamu sudah menolakku...tapi aku tetap senang sekali," kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak menolakmu," kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Berarti kau menerimaku?" tanya Kakashi berharap.

"Tidak juga,"

"Yah, setidaknya aku masih punya kesempatan,"

"Hn,"

"Suke,"

"Nama...hmpf," kata-kata Sasuke terpotong karena Kakashi sudah mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, sementara maskernya? entahlah mungkin sudah di buangnya.

"Hmpf!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kakasi, tapi ternyata gurunya itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya, tidak membiarkan Sasuke lepas dari pelukannya.

Sementara itu, ada seorang gadis yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan marah.

"Kakashi sialan. Ternyata benar dugaanku kalau Kakashi adalah seorang gay. Dan parahnya, dia mengincar adikku. Tapi, ya sudahlah biar Sasuke sendiri yang memutuskannya. Lagipula aku tak berhak mencampuri urusan mereka,"

END

Kok endingnya jadi kayak gini sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi...sebenarnya ide ini muncul tiba-tiba sewaktu baca komik. awalnya saya juga mau bikin SaiSasu biar incest jadinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saya mau bikin KakaSasu lagi, jadi beginilah jadinya.

Maaf kalau masih ada banyak kesalahan.

Review?


End file.
